


Merlin's Birthday Cake

by shadow_raven



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_raven/pseuds/shadow_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur intends to make Merlin a long over-due birthday cake. He gets side tracked eating batter. Then he gets side tracked by Merlin eating batter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Birthday Cake

Arthur had become quite the fan of modern day desserts. While waiting for that wretched elderly woman with all the corgis to retire from his rightful throne, he amused himself by tormenting Merlin, keeping fit and by negating both good efforts by then baking sweet treats for Merlin and himself.

Arthur rose one morning determined to make Merlin a birthday cake, as only a cake baked by the Once and Future King's own hands could make up for over a thousand years of uncelebrated, cakeless birthdays. He had successfully blended the dry and wet cake ingredients. The batter was ready to be put in a tin and baked, just as soon as he stopped accidentally getting batter on his fingers, therefore requiring Arthur to clean his fingers using the most convenient method available, eating the batter (Arthur justified to himself that he had every right to eat half the batter, the cake was for Merlin and Merlin was his subject - which meant Merlin and all his belongings were also owned by Arthur in a round about way). 

When Merlin rose that morning, sleep mussed and pink, clad in oversize blue check pyjamas, Arthur was sitting on the kitchen bench and a sizeable portion of batter had been eaten. Arthur was quick to offer the remaining batter to Merlin as well. He had quickly learned the best way to escape mocking for his childish batter-eating ways was to make Merlin guilty of the same. 

Arthur had _not_ counted on Merlin stepping into his personal space. On Merlin, all sleepy eyed and warm, leaning into Arthur's spread thighs and catching batter about to drip from Arthur's fingers with his own mouth. 

Arthur gaped as Merlin glanced coyly up at him, cheeks hollowed as he sucked Arthur's fingers and slid his tongue just so to catch the batter trapped between fingers, in the bed of his nails, in the crease of his knuckles. Merlin finished up his show of cleanliness with little kitten licks along the palm of Arthur's hand where a stray splat of batter could be found. 

Task complete, Merlin glanced meaningfully at the bowl of batter. Arthur got the hint and scooped more batter onto tremulous fingers. Arthur was transfixed as he watched Merlin slide his mouth around his fingers, sliding down, actually spreading batter further along his hands - _it's almost like Merlin doesn't even want to eat the batter_ said a voice in Arthur's head, sounding slight panicked. 

Glancing up again at Arthur through lowered lashes, as if to gauge his reaction, Merlin leaned more heavily against Arthur and sucked as he slid his mouth up and down the fingers, lips stretched thin and wide as he caught a third finger up and cleaned it with a clever pink tongue. Arthur was surprised to find himself slowly fucking Merlin's mouth with his fingers, without any conscious decision on his part. 

Arthur had to free his other hand from where it gripped the edge of the bench he sat on - he had a sudden and urgent need to adjust himself in his pants. Merlin tracked the movement with his eyes, and hummed happily, his approval evident. Merlin's hands, previously relaxed on the bench on either side of Arthur's thighs, slid along and up Arthur's thighs to cup his behind. Merlin pulled Arthur forward a little and ground himself even closer, removing what space existed in their personal space. Arthur's hips itched to thrust forward against Merlin's sleepy and pliant warmth, and he manfully restrained himself from following as Merlin freed his fingers from his grasp and stepped away, breaking all contact. 

"You should probably bake what's left before it is all eaten" Merlin rasped out, voice still husky from disuse. He gazed at Arthur, still sitting on the bench, painfully and obviously aroused, face flushed and a posture that declared to all and sundry his shattered dreams. With a parting "Call me when it's time to taste test the icing, yeah?", Merlin winked at Arthur and headed to the bathroom. Arthur swore he saw him adjust his pyjama bottoms much like he had just done as he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent, my first fic ever and unbeta'd. Um. Sorry.
> 
> Original author note said "Arthur then made the biggest bowl of icing ever, The End." Now though I'm seriously considering a sequel where Arthur follows Merlin into the bathroom and demands answers... Idek. One day.


End file.
